


演技

by mustloveGENE



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 1. 不喜欢千万别点2. Not real rape3. 章节顺序没有错
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Mamehara Issei, 与那城奖/豆原一成, 奖豆
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	演技

**Author's Note:**

> 演不下去的可以罢演，演过头的却只能跪着演完

7.  
  
豆原睁开眼就看到墙上的鹿角头骨，一咧嘴又感受到嘴角伤口，想坐起来却发现右手被拷在床头，他立刻转头瞪向端着早餐进来的房间主人，绷直了嘴角一言不发。

与那城无视他尖锐的眼神，坦然把早餐放到床头，又细心地把人扶起来，拿了个靠枕让人坐直。  
“醒了，牛奶还是咖啡？”他用很平常的口吻问，没等到回答，就坐在床沿先倒好一杯牛奶，再问：“要自己喝还是要我喂？”

他说话和做决定时都一样是温和的，温和中带着一股安稳的力道。他凝神看着你，嘴角微翘，瞳孔如猫般竖起，合上他居高临下又风度翩然的身姿，尽管在微笑，你还是能感受到他很盛的气势。

豆原以前从没意识到过这种润物细无声的压力，只觉得从小到大这个哥哥都是最疼他的。与那城会做饭，给他做最喜欢的咖喱和猪骨；会教他读书，代替父母给他开家长会；还会陪他看电影，让他睡着了靠在肩头，等到散场只剩他们两个人时他睁开眼，那时与那城也是这样温和地征求：要自己走还是要哥哥抱？  
但原来哥哥也是会变的。

豆原死死盯着与那城，像盯一个陌生人，“放我走。”他一抬手，手铐就刺耳地叮咣作响。  
“这是在保护你，不想你再遇到昨天那种事。”与那城把语气放得很低，“我可以给你解开，但你得呆在这里，先把早饭吃了。”  
昨天那种事？豆原觉得荒唐又可笑。昨天他不小心撞见哥哥的秘密，亲眼目睹他用给自己端牛奶的手端着黑洞洞的枪口对准活生生的人。有发烫的血溅到豆原的脸上，他捂住嘴，黑暗里只能看到河堤路灯下与那城冷酷暴戾又陌生的侧脸。  
可笑的是这个人现在说要保护他，昨天那个将枪口也对准了自己的人难道不正是他最好的哥哥吗？  
“我不知道你在那里，”与那城像看透了他，“你不应该出现，让他们发现你。”  
“是我不该发现你吧？”豆原咬着牙。  
“反正无论如何我不会对你开枪的。”与那城自认有这个把握。  
豆原却一个字也不想听，“我会被对方抓到不也是因为你？这和你亲自开了枪又有什么区别？如果我成为累赘，你也会——”  
“我不会。”与那城打断了他，“你怎么会这么想？”他在认真地提问，脸上写满无法理解的疑惑。  
豆原更生气了。  
“你不是我哥哥，我哥哥不会骗我，不会敲晕我，不会拿枪对着我，更不会去做那种事！”他去掰手铐，手指掐白了也挣脱不出来。  
与那城皱着眉按住他的手，等他放弃了才又开口，“如果不是我去做，就会轮到你去。”

都是被大家族收留的养子，与那城早早完成了学业，放弃了进路来接手这些见不得光的活计，那时候的豆原还没有成年，本是更便于脱罪的完美人选，与那城却背着他跟大家长表明了替代的意愿，换取让豆原继续呆在学校的决定，他把豆原送去打棒球，让他一心扑在这上面，得以长期以来远离黑暗。  
但这些解释在此刻只会是更雪上加霜的，豆原要的不是理由，与那城便不说了，沉默地接受了豆原的怒气。

“你变了，你原本不是这样的……”豆原低下头，睫毛和嘴角都在颤动。  
与那城又于心不忍，蹲了下来：“哥哥没有变，是你自己从来不好奇。现在这样也好，你都知道了，我也不用再瞒着你。”  
豆原抬眼震惊地望着他，“所以反而是我不好？”  
与那城感到棘手，停了一会儿才说，“我只是希望你能理解我——你那么懂事，又那么聪明，总是能明白的。”  
他张开手臂去拥抱豆原，像以前一样轻轻拍打他的背：“哥哥没有变，一切都还是和以前一样。”  
“哪里一样？”  
“一样保护你，一样爱你。”  
豆原呆了几秒，猛地把他推开。  
“不一样，我哥哥不是这种人！”他决然地站起来，“放我走，我就当没有过哥哥。”  
与那城扶着床慢慢站起来，感觉到手指在不受控制地颤抖，深吸了一口气：“先吃东西，吃完再说。”他还是把牛奶递给豆原。  
“你只是一直在扮演好哥哥的角色吧？昨天那个双手沾血眼睛都不眨一下的人呢？”豆原把他的手一把挥开：“想到这个我就恶心——”  
杯子飞了出去，碎成千片万片，白色的牛奶溅到与那城脸上，空气凝固了。  
豆原忙去捕捉与那城的表情，却在下一秒就被大力摔回床里。  
“不错，”与那城一字一顿地说，“那就不演了。”

6.

豆原只道大事不好，但又说不上来会发生什么，想来免不了是要挨一顿暴打，忙用手护住脸，手腕却被扣住，拎到头顶，肩膀被压制了，与那城的下半身贴到他的，扭动反抗之中感到有发硬的东西抵住了大腿根部，错愕地一抬眼，看到与那城看他的眼神像失控的野兽。

已然错失躲闪的先机，被与那城捏住下巴乘虚而入，炙热的唇舌从嘴角扫荡到牙齿，不是亲吻而是撕咬，是吞噬和占有。豆原的脑子嗡嗡作响，再迟钝也在此刻反应过来，这远远超出做哥哥的界限。  
他拼了命挣扎，用手铐去敲打，却都被不痛不痒地照单全收，与那城啃咬了好一会儿才放开，重新钳制住他的手腕居高临下地俯视他。

“你疯了——”豆原涨红了脸。  
“你满十八了，”与那城打断他，“该懂很多事了。”  
豆原扭开了头。  
与那城拉起他的手，用他的手指把之前溅到脸上的牛奶擦掉，然后把沾着牛奶的手指放在唇边慢慢舔舐。  
豆原心里大震，要把手抽回来，与那城却早有防备，豆原被他握得呲牙，一咧嘴又不小心扯到伤口，嘶了一声。  
与那城于是放开手去触碰他的伤口，用指腹状似爱怜地摩挲，却突然间手指加力，按得那处伤口再次崩开，血渗了出来，豆原叫出声。  
“疼吗？”与那城又温柔地抚摸他的头发：“这还不算什么。”  
他转而用手指蹂躏豆原的唇瓣，本来就已经被吻得发肿，现在又因为染上了血而更加红白分明，血的味道中还纠缠着未散尽的牛奶气息，像极了豆原脸上总是同时存在的清纯和色气，与那城心里点上了火，倾身又去啃咬。

豆原用尽吃奶力气推他：“与那城你是不是喝多了！是不是咖啡喝坏了头？看看清楚我是谁？我是你弟弟！”他这个时候又搬出是兄弟来说事。  
与那城觉得可笑，心里毫无动摇，抓住豆原的腿，另一只手从衣服下摆伸进去。  
“晚了，是你先说不要哥哥了在先。”

豆原身上还是昨天他给换上的衣服，现在亲手再扯开也理所当然，手铐晃得作响，提醒人床再大也无处可逃。  
他褪下豆原的裤子，在裆口来回抚摸，隔着内裤揉搓蛰伏的性器。他的手掌宽大，手指纤长，抚弄豆原就如抚弄一只受惊的小犬，就这么隔着布料揉搓了一会儿，满意地看见前端开始翘起，又动手剥掉碍事的内裤，伏身去舔弄。  
豆原吓了一跳，最敏感的地方被湿热的口腔包裹，从未经历的刺激一下子冲上头，像有电流被导进身体，他忍不住微微颤抖，夹着膝盖忍耐，脑子里已经炸开了，与那城居然会对他做这种事。

他攒了好一会儿力气才能开口，大声骂与那城禽兽、混蛋、魔鬼和变态，但这些都不能让身上的人停下，这些搜肠刮肚的词语在与那城心里都远不及一句“我没有你这个哥哥了”来得扎心戳肺。  
他把豆原的欲望舔到发涨，就离开那里开始舔咬小腹，滑到肚脐、胸口和乳尖，用牙齿研磨出红色的咬痕，再在锁骨上留下吸吮的唇印，豆原被这种欲擒故纵的手段弄得要崩溃，又开始喊哥哥，哀求他别这样。  
“停下……哥哥，求你了，奖哥哥……”  
“我本来真的打算当一辈子好哥哥，守护你一生，”与那城抬起他的脚踝，卡进两腿之间，“是你说不想。”

他伸手从床头柜里找出医药箱里的凡士林，倒在手上，沾湿手指从后面毫不犹豫地探入，转着圈地按压，豆原僵硬了不敢动弹，想要踢开那只手，作恶的手指却又加进一根，内壁被刮擦地又痒又麻，让他一阵腿软，只能睁大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪手指的主人。  
与那城不为所动地亲了亲他发红的眼角，舔了舔他湿润的唇瓣，手指继续插在里面缓缓抽转，渐渐感觉环绕的肉膜变得又湿又软，就解开了自己的皮带。

抵在大腿上的坚硬终于暴露在眼前，豆原本能地瑟缩，他的手还拷着，缩也缩不到哪里去，只能再做最后努力：“停下好不好？如果现在就停下我们还是可以和以前一样……”  
“怎么一样？”与那城顶在穴口很耐心地问他。  
“我会听话，不惹你生气，会认真上学，好好打棒球，学音乐，学跳舞，……也学英语……不会去好奇你在做什么，会很乖……”  
“那太好了，”与那城摸了摸他的脸颊，“但你还是要和我上床，我一样会让你很乖。”  
然后他握着豆原的腰，毫不迟疑地挤进去，一下顶到头。  
豆原呜的一声流下泪来，他到这一刻之前都还相信有挽回的余地，现在都破裂了。与那城曾经是他心里一棵遮风蔽雨的参天大树，现在树倒了，压得他无法呼吸，还穿透了他身子，让他整个裂开。身体被撑开的疼痛直传到指尖，像有一把钝刀在身体里搅动，像倒刺插入心里，陌生又赤裸，剧烈又绵长，让他难受又难过。

即便有着润滑，与那城的性器对初次接受的人来说也还是太过硕大，豆原脸色苍白，手紧紧抓住床单，呼吸都失了章法。与那城把他的腿折到胸前，分到两边，让他张到最开以方便进入。这副身体饱满而柔韧，摆出任何大开大合的姿势都予取予求。豆原本来以为自己体格锻炼得够强，但与那城远远在他之上，他无法与之抗衡。与那城的大手握住他的腰就像优雅的花豹按住自以为是的雏兽。

与那城又恢复了淡定温和的面孔，仿佛之前的暴戾都不过是一场预谋，他开始有节奏地缓慢抽插，体会被豆原不自觉绞住的感觉，每次抽出来都像在被挽留，于是又一次次快慰地捅到深处。

他自认从来没有骗过豆原，他真的一直只想当一个好哥哥，他们兄弟这么多，他可以当最好的一个。还记得豆原十八岁的生日也是他亲手操办的，散场时豆原开心地拉住他，踮起脚亲他的脸颊，他恰好地错了一下身子，豆原的吻就正好落到嘴角。全当是一个意外，事后也无人再提。他当然也不会问你有没有这样亲过其他哥哥，他不需要答案。豆原最喜欢谁都没有关系，反正最离不开的一定是他。所以豆原怎么可以说不要他这个哥哥了这种话？说他变了？说不需要他了？这太荒谬了，曾经窝在他怀里睡得香甜的小狗醒了就想跑，宁可无家可归也要弃他而去？他不能再退让了，无条件的温柔只会一无所有。他等来了今天，等到豆原穿着他的睡衣，躺在他的床上，得到他给予的痛苦，被他牵动感官，被他全身心地占有，这个感觉让人血气上涌喘息加重。他得到了所有人都最疼爱的孩子，想到这个就前所未有地满足。

豆原被顶弄地只能呜呜咽咽地啜泣，那只被拷起来的手腕已经拉扯破皮，另一只手无所适从，只能寻找浮木一般抓住与那城的胳膊，他有多疼就抓地有多用力，眼泪完全止不住。一开始还企图挡住脸来遮住难堪，但后来已经顾不上，一夜之间天翻地覆的改变让他意识破碎心神大乱，本能地开始寻找救主，他泪眼迷蒙中望向与那城，有一刻竟觉得在自己身上给予痛楚的人不是眼前这个让他抓住胳膊的人，他不由自主地将两个形象割裂开，然后习惯性地依靠：“我好疼啊，哥哥救我……”

他一直是最懂事的小孩，有什么伤痛也总是自己忍住，棒球比赛把手指骨弄折，也能白着一张脸坚持到纯喜送他去医院，还在电话里跟与那城报告不疼、不用担心、不要过来，与那城还是赶去了，在被责怪小题大做的埋怨中走上前一摸，整个人头发和后背都是冷汗，指甲缝里都是血。这样的小孩一旦喊疼一定是真的到了极限，但他这次却狠下心不打算放过。

“疼吗？”与那城挺腰又捅了进去，他刻意贴着脆弱的肉壁撞击，“疼才能记住。”

豆原的汗和眼泪混在一起，咬住手背一声不吭，与那城把他的腿抬得更高，屁股几乎悬空，让利刃进得更深，一进一出的感觉越来越清晰，有好几次豆原甚至下意识地识别出那东西上面鼓胀的脉络。身体的主导权已经不在自己手上，他觉得自己像城门大开的小镇被一发占领。

与那城伸手去拉开豆原的手，换用自己的手指伸进濡湿的齿间，防止他咬伤。他其实也舍不得让小孩受一丁点痛苦，但他必须狠心这一次。  
豆原咬着他的手指不松口，咬得并不多疼，但却有软软的舌头顶在指尖，明知是无意识的举动，却还是无异于勾引。与那城干脆把人捞起来抱在怀里，坐着操弄，胀大的性器一下子顶到更深处，豆原两腿紧紧夹住与那城的腰，下半身只有那一个支点，身体在不停沉浮，不安定的感觉让他无暇自控，慌乱中双手抱住与那城的脖子，七零八落地喘息。与那城把他圈在怀里，亲他汗湿的额角，吻他脖子上若隐若现的痣，又啃了啃他淌着不知是眼泪还是汗水的下巴。小孩已经没有力气咬人，全身都软成一滩奶油一样湿淋淋软绵绵地挂在他肩膀上。

与那城把人抱起来又慢慢放下去，让自己那东西抵在甬道前壁，有目的地慢慢碾压，碾到一处时豆原一阵蜷缩，他立刻了然于心地再接再厉，连续碾弄到豆原颤抖个不停，直到一进一出变得不再生涩，就伸手到穴口一摸，果然里外都湿得不像话，于是继续就着这一处颠撞。

豆原从脖子到耳朵都泛起了酒醉般的酡红，被蹂躏过的乳尖翘然挺立，汗水沾湿额发，模样狼狈又招人，与那城又亲了亲他，给他擦掉汗水，下身却顶弄地更快，等到豆原的性器也有了反应，就捉住他企图擅自去摸的手，一起覆住那东西跟着律动的节奏上下圈弄。豆原眼底溢满水雾，仰着头急促地呼吸，密集的过电感从前后两处上行到后脑勺，像酥麻的电流刮擦过神经，又不受控制地窜向四肢百骸，填充得全身越来越满，他被涨得发狂。已经彻底放弃自控，只能顺从本能地哭喊呻吟，他管不了有多羞耻，前后夹击的快感不仅冲散了疼痛还冲跑了理智。

汗水顺着下巴尖坠到胸前，凌乱汗湿的额发也随着律动拍打在前额，与那城抽插地更猛烈了，豆原终于发出一声拔高的呻吟，浑身一阵痉挛，就这样先射了出来。

他射在与那城小腹上，更觉加倍羞耻，与那城却不以为意，捧住他的脸安抚地亲吻。  
“你是我的了，”他在豆原耳边呢喃，“……你不知道我有多爱你……” 他像在安抚又像在自言自语。

他等豆原靠在胸膛上喘息了一会儿，又把人翻了个面背对自己跪趴着，手顺着脊柱一把把抚到尾椎，把豆原的腰压陷到床里，方便揉捏那白皙的饱满臀瓣，又拉起他一只手，让人只能用被拷着的手支撑，“也轮到让哥哥舒服了。”

再次进入时豆原已经跪不住，触电般哆哆嗦嗦地战栗，腿又被卡住，打不开也合不拢，臀瓣被撞得一颠一颠地抖，与那城用力地像要把囊袋也挤进去。他在豆原心中又化成两个人，一个使他上天，一个使他受苦，偏偏两个人同时跟他说这叫爱。

又酥又麻的感觉再次窜到指尖，豆原被插得抽泣，腿根打着颤，弓着背叫唤，汗和眼泪一起滴进床单。他前所未有地恨与那城，恨他掌控了自己全部痛苦和愉悦还如此高高在上。

与那城其实也并非他想象的那么有余裕，他按着人凶猛地干了一会儿，看豆原蜷缩着、爬伏着，脸埋在床单里发出细碎声音，他的声线还带着介于少年和青年之间的清浅，混合着愉悦和痛苦的呻吟动人又催情，与那城几次都差点缴械。等到终于冲到顶点，在体内痛快地射了精，豆原已经声音嘶哑，一动不想动。与那城抱着他侧躺了一会儿，居然就在臂弯里昏睡了过去。  
退出来的时候才发现他刚才射了第二次，射在床单上，刚成年的身体果然异常敏感，稍微一刺激就会给出比主人更坦率的回应，穴口被带出白浊的体液，顺着饱满光滑的大腿根淌下来，淫靡又绮丽，与那城定了定心神，扯动床单轻轻擦拭，即便这样豆原也还是没有醒来。

与那城打开手铐，把人抱进浴室清理，温水浇在身上的时候豆原醒了，带着一身吻痕迷蒙地睁眼，寻找到与那城。  
“哥哥……”他低低地唤了一声，虚虚地对他笑了一下，又闭上了眼睛。  
竟还是会表现出安心，与那城百感交集，抱着人在水里坐了一会儿，渐渐发觉豆原皮肤开始发凉，是要发热的前兆，想到清理出的体液里带着的血丝，又有些懊恼，他是想让豆原疼但绝不想让他受伤，赶紧把人裹起来抱回床上，找出退烧药，揽在怀里一口口喂了。

5.

豆原醒来的时候与那城已经不在，床单换过了，桌子上放着还温热的早餐，他猜与那城是故意的，不想跟他多费口舌，又很了解他会什么时候醒来。

烧退之后每天都是重复这样的日子，豆原被关在卧室哪也不能去，与那城真的给他搬来了电视、乐器、音响，还有一堆英语课本，豆原简直气得发笑。

他找不到自己的衣服，只能从与那城的衣柜里翻。与那城应酬多，衣柜里总是成套的正装，豆原翻出衬衫，找了一件最贵的，胡乱套在身上，袖子和衣摆都大了一个号，他懒得整理，存心糟蹋。家里本应该有仆人的，这里却没有，一日三餐都是与那城亲自下厨，每次他开门的时候豆原都偷偷往外瞥，外面客厅一个人也没有，装潢简单装饰却华丽，是与那城自己的风格，他不知道他原来还有这么个住处。

与那城每次回来，豆原都不给好脸色，仍然身体力行地实践“我没有你这个哥哥了”这句狠话。与那城也耐心得出奇，他认定先低头的一定会是豆原。年轻人冲动、不知轻重、不顾后果，而他有的是耐心、资本和定力。他自认比豆原自己都更懂他，豆原坚定不服输，却非常心软，他有的是办法。

与那城回家后几乎所有时间都扑到豆原身上，不只是做爱，主要是想陪伴，有时候心情好，会手把手教豆原弹吉他，唱他家乡的歌谣；有时候也会逼他学英语，这几乎是豆原的逆鳞，立刻就能翻脸。与那城就把人捞过来抱到大腿上，环绕着逐字逐句地读，这一招非常管用，豆原坐在他身上一动不敢动，老老实实地听他念。

4.

豆原也不是没有坚决对抗过，一开始也采取了对一切都闭耳塞听的方法，不听不看不言不语，与那城端着饭菜进来也充耳不闻，于是与那城就自己坐下来，慢条斯理吃完，把剩下的端走。  
就这样饿了两天，与那城搬来了室内击球装置，吃了饭开始兴致勃勃地玩，他把手套放在豆原触得到的地方，转身自个儿玩得起劲，但他把棒球击飞出去就要打到吉他时，豆原本能地就抓起手套去救住了球。   
球在手套里发烫，豆原自己也觉尴尬，他捏着球在原地站了一会儿，沉默地把球丢还球篓，仿佛想通了什么，摘下手套就去坐下吃饭了，与那城赢了第一步。

豆原也只闷头不吭气地吃，极力无视对面的人，吃了两天又想通一些事，擦擦嘴，抬头对与那城说明天要碳烤石斑鱼、咖喱蛤蜊和海螺炖菜汤。不是普通菜色，与那城听在耳里，面上不置可否，他又赢了一步。

豆原当然是吃到了他点的稀有菜单，也顺便试探出了跟与那城周旋的技巧——提无理要求比拒绝沟通更让与那城容易接受，不行他还可以以退为进。

“我学完这页了。”他坐在与那城大腿上看似漫不经心地说。  
“不错。”与那城翻着文件没有抬头。  
“把手机还给我，我今天会配合你的。”。  
“不给你也能让你配合。”与那城动了动了大腿。  
豆原无语，“那不要手机了，先把我的衣服还我。”  


与那城打量了他一会儿，把人放下去，起身出门，过了一会儿丢了一件衬衣和外套给豆原，都洗过了，还有柔软剂的味道，是他那天还穿着的校服。  
“裤子呢？”豆原抱着衣服皱巴巴地问。  
“你只说了要衣服。”与那城耸耸肩。  
豆原瞪大了眼睛。

“怎么不穿，”与那城又问，“不是说好要配合吗？”  
“没有裤子怎么穿？”豆原感到难以置信。  
“那就是不打算配合了，也好，反正不是我亏。”与那城松开领口，收拾文件，开始清场。

豆原一时气结，扯起枕头就朝他砸：“与那城你是不是很喜欢强奸？不过是一条裤子！”  
与那城看也不看地接住枕头，“今天要裤子，明天要手机，后天就要出门，再后天就要跑路，你每天从我这里要一点，就越要越没有王法。你最好搞明白，如果你听话，可以从我这里获得奖励，但那是我给你的，不是你应得的。”

豆原气得把衣服摔在地上。  
那次做爱他反抗得异常激烈，拳打脚踢，坚决不予配合，与那城的手背被他咬出很深的一块牙印，背上也被挠得一道一道的出血，但他也被收拾得很惨，被操得射也射不出来哭也哭不出声。  
与那城对着镜子数牙印和血道子，觉得这也没什么不好，至少流血的不是豆原，看到血心惊胆战的也不是他了。

3.

终归是实力悬殊，豆原在这场角力中渐渐落于下风，他想尽办法又被一一镇压。

他精疲力竭躺在床上的时候与那城捏了捏他的后脖子：“想要手机干什么？”  
他耷着眼皮有气无力地回答：“和景瑚约好……”他没想好说什么，“……不去的话他会知道我出事……”  
“是学格斗吧。”与那城微微一笑。  
豆原顿时睡意全无。  
“用来对付我吗？”与那城在他耳边低语。  
不等他辩解，与那城又说：“你可以跟我学，你景瑚哥的本事有一半也是我教的。”  
豆原不吭声了。

那天出于事后安抚与那城还是把手机给了他，只给了五分钟，允许他回个邮件，报个平安，甚至登录一下游戏，领一点堆积的日常，豆原老实发信息去推迟了和景瑚的约定，说在奖哥这里，期中到了，闭门学习。

他把手机按时还回去的时候得到与那城“今天很乖”的评语，还摸了摸他的头发亲了亲他的额头。被当小孩哄的感觉又让豆原没来由一阵气闷。

临睡着前他又模模糊糊想起自己不应该为亲的是额头而生气，但太累了，没心思再深究。

2.

接下来一天与那城都没有出现，卧室的门没有上锁，豆原活动范围扩大到客厅，晚上也乐得一人睡。

第二天与那城仍然没有回来，他在洗衣间找到叠好的那条裤子。

第三天清点厨房吃的，发现一共就是三天的量，这么说与那城今天一定会回来，至少计划是的。

到了晚上还是没有见人，豆原开始坐立不安，与那城不会这样的，他总是能制定计划完成计划，不会超过时间，也不会音讯全无，豆原内心矛盾又控制不住担心。  
他明明不应该担心的，与那城不回来他才能跑掉，但他现在偏偏想不到要怎么跑，他只想要与那城平安回来。

后半夜的时候门外传来响动，一刻也没阖眼的豆原冲到门边，门一开就跌进来一个满身血气的人，豆原踉跄了几步才接住。与那城面色苍白，身上全是血，根本站不住，豆原大惊失色地顺着血一摸，摸到他腰侧长长一条伤口。  
他的力气不够把人架到床上，就拖了一床毯子，把与那城移上去放平，把衣服撕开，用毛巾沾了水清理，狰狞的伤口露出来，他这才看清楚应该是锐器切割所致，还好不是枪伤或者别的什么，豆原一边急得烦躁一边心跳如擂。  
景瑚教过他冷水才更利于止血，他把冰凉的毛巾敷在与那城身上，与那城终于睁开眼，看见豆原急得要命的脸就笑了一下，还什么都没说，豆原就跳起来让他闭嘴。  
清理了血污之后打开止血包，不会缝合，思来想去便去拿了订书器，跪在地上把伤口对合订上，这也是他在其他哥哥聊天时无意听到过的应急办法，他订的过程中与那城额头淌下大颗大颗的汗，却还是没有阻止他胡来，豆原不敢看他的脸，控制住不手抖就已经耗费了一生的勇气。  
订完之后又手忙脚乱地缠绷带，包扎好之后血终于堪堪止住，豆原脱力地跪坐在地，稍微冷静下来后想起失血的人还需要喝水，又起来倒热水，还去翻出了抗生素和止疼药，但又发愁不知道该怎么让躺着的人服下。与那城见状扶着额头要起来，豆原却又跺脚让他别动，然后自己含了水和药片俯下身渡给他，忙完这一切终于松了一口气。  
与那城又说冷，豆原去抱了被子来，与那城还是说冷，豆原只好钻进去贴着他也躺下了。

“你不能睡，”他掐着与那城的手指说，“体温还没恢复。”  
“没关系，死不掉的……”与那城还是闭上眼睛。  
“你要是敢睡着我就去投敌，毕竟你这么弱，投靠他们才有光明未来。”  
“你不会的，你舍不得。”  
与那城语气有气无力，自信来得却毫无道理，豆原又去掐他手。

他想不出与那城哪里来的自信，他明明应该巴不得他死掉，巴不得没有了束缚，明明就会不给他开门，或者门一开就跑掉，但他就是做不到……与那城一定从选择带伤还要回来的那一刻起就已经全都料到。  
他又陷入被洞穿的悲戚当中，确实哪怕他们已经是现在这种局面，他还是只一心想要与那城平安，只要与那城好好活下来他自不自由都无所谓。

豆原叹了口气，不愿再想，“所以怎样才能让你不睡？”  
与那城沉默了一会儿，久到豆原以为他已经睡着，才又低声开口：“承认你爱我。”  
豆原瞪了他半晌：“那好，我爱你了。”  
与那城虚弱地摇头，表示不信：“你得证明一下。”  
“证明不了……”豆原觉得幼稚。  
与那城便不说话了，又闭上眼睛。

豆原为他这种手段搞得心烦意乱，他身心俱疲，不想再绕弯子，“我不知道该怎么做，你想要我做什么，我都照做就是。”  
与那城于是动动手指让他靠近：“首先你要主动亲我。”  
豆原觉得无聊极了，凑过头去蜻蜓点水地在与那城嘴角一碰，就算完成任务。  
与那城挑着眉扯住他：“我是怎么亲你的？”  
“忘了。”  
“那就现学，张嘴。”

豆原迟疑了一下，却还是乖乖张嘴，与那城捧着他的脸抬起头深深吻下去，他吻得比以前每一次都克制，克制得如此动情，像是把这次当最后一次，极尽缠绵。  
豆原被吻得方寸大乱，浑身的热量都涌到脸上，与那城带血的气息将他席卷一空，心跳响如春雷，耳根烫得像烧起来。

完了，豆原绝望地想。  
与那城唇上的温度明明已经那么温暖，他应该揭穿他根本不冷，根本不虚弱，根本不需要他再操心，但他现在却不想说话，只想继续这个吻。   
与那城又放开他咬他的耳朵：“现在可以开始证明了。”  
真的完了，豆原悲哀地想，转头亲了回去。

1.

与那城养伤的时候只能呆在家里，豆原便帮他处理一些需要露脸的公务，他上手很快，判断也总是准确，没过多久就有了一点小少主的模样。

清理掉那个害与那城受伤的内鬼之后景瑚来找他，问他格斗还学不学，他说当然要，总算可以正大光明地学。  
景瑚又问他之前学的有没有对与那城用上，豆原想了想，说以后有用得上的时候。  
景瑚又说你得记着欠哥哥一个人情，如果不是我偷偷通知你奖哥那天会去的地点，你肯定现在还只能被他押着老老实实上学，装一辈子好学生好弟弟。  
豆原左看右看让他闭嘴。

想了想他又反问：“为什么收到我的信息后已读不回？”害他找不到借口再要手机。  
“因为我猜你一定进展顺利，不需我插手。”景瑚嘻嘻笑起来，“说起来你要不要考虑去演戏，说不定比帮与那城更有前途？”  
豆原嫌他啰嗦，赶他快走，再不走奖哥就要回来了。

0.

他学格斗从来就不是为了对付与那城。  
如果不是为了帮与那城，他又何必演开初那一出苦戏。

正面请求一定会被无情地拒绝，只有以退为进才能顺理成章。他不想被挡在背后被保护一辈子，他也想成为可以让与那城依赖的人。

虽然演过头导致发生了一些始料未及的事，豆原想到这里就脸红，但结果总算也不错。

END.


End file.
